Emo Tricks: Tears
by xXEmmetteXx
Summary: Axel has some depression issues because of Roxas, and who better to help him that Demyx?But when things take a turn for the worse, Demyx wants to step in and help.But when Xigbar, Xemnas, and Roxas interfere, how can Axel be saved?Please R&R.Minor Yaoi.
1. Knives

_Enjoy!_

_I own nothing, except for this chibi fantasy world I live in…_

_Scarlet_

~A World of Pain and Hell~

"Roxas!"

"What do you want, Axel?"

Roxas was in a grumpy mood.

"I just wanted to ask you if you were going on the Organization trip to Disney World, but if you're going to be an ass about it, never mind!" I said, hiding the hurt.

I seriously hate it when a certain blonde I know is really pissed off at something.

"Yeah, I'm going on the trip. Are you going?"

"Nah, I'd probably burn everything so I figured that it'd be best if I don't go."

Roxas blinked.

"I'm going to go talk to Xion, y'know, ask her if she's going."

I nodded, Roxas walked off to go find the stupid bitch we all call Xion. I retreated to my room in Castle Oblivion and proceeded to scream into a pillow. I loved Roxas, but sometimes I felt like he wants me to go through hell. Maybe because he wanted to personally get revenge because I hung out with Dem.

Speaking of Dem, he just happened to waltz in right after I was screaming and attempting one of my emo-moments, and took the knife out of my hands.

"Hey, Dem, what's up?" I droned.

"You shouldn't try to kill yourself every time Roxas goes to hang out with Xion, Axel." Demyx looked concerned.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself."

"So why did you have this knife?"

"I was sharpening my chakrams."

"So where are they?"

Shit. He had me there.

"Fine. You win. I was trying to kill myself. Happy?"

"No, Axel, I'm not happy! It's not okay for you to think that you have to die!"

I leaned against the pillows on my bed.

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, but killing yourself isn't the answer to your problems. That's just cowardice."

"Did Zexion tell you to say that?"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't."

I took the knife out of Demyx's slack grip and put it at my bedside table, in the drawer.

"Whatever, Dem, just drop it." I pleaded.

Demyx hugged me. I froze with shock.

"D-Dem, what-"

Dem cut me off by glomping me.

"Dem, you eat too much cheese, get off!"

I pushed Demyx off of me.

"Not cool, Dem!"

He ran out of my room.

_Perfect,_ I thought,_ now I can hopefully die in piece._

I cut a thin line across my wrist, wincing as the blade sliced through my flesh.

_Maybe I shouldn't be doing this…_

A memory of Roxas flashed through my mind.

"_Axel?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_If I neglected you, what would you do?"_

"_I'd probably want to kill myself. Apart from Demyx, you're the only one that doesn't hate me."_

"_Axel! You can't kill yourself!" Roxas looked at me apologetically. _

_That was when I knew he was going to leave me._

I inspected the damage, and deemed it minimal. So I cut deeper. This time, I hit a vein.

Demyx walked in as I put the knife on the table, and the room started spinning.

"_Axel, you wouldn't leave me alone, would you?" Demyx asked._

It was a memory.

"_I dunno, it depends on the situation." I replied._

"_What do you mean?"_

_I shrugged._

"_What if we get split up on a mission or something? I would have to leave you alone."_

"_Promise you won't leave me alone unless it's necessary?"_

"_I promise."_

"Axel, don't do this! AXEL!" Demyx was crying.

"Dem? W-What happened to-" I fell into the darkness.

Demyx shook me, tied a cloth around my wrist, and called an ambulance.

"Axel, you have to wake up! You can't leave me alone! You promised!"

My eyelids fluttered open.

"I'm not leaving you alone, Dem. I'm just…so tired…" I fell back into the shadows.

"_Why did you do this to yourself, Axel?"_

_It was the first time I cut myself. Demyx was bandaging my wrists._

"_Roxas left me, Dem. I've lost everything."_

"_That's not true, Axel, you still have me."_

How much I must have hurt Demyx that day.

"_Ael, honey, wake up. It's time for school."_

_School. Ugh._

"_Mom, five more minutes." I had pleaded._

"_No, Ael. Wake up!"_

_I had woken up and glared at my own mother. I had then felt ashamed of myself._

"_Sorry, mom."_

"AXEL! D-Don't go!" There was a stranger sitting next to me in a weird car thing.

"Where are we?" I asked groggily.

"An ambulance, Axe. You tried to fricking kill yourself!"

"Hm, that's funny, I don't remember that or you. Who are you?"

"Axel, it's me, Demyx! The melodious nocturne!"

I looked at Demyx questioningly.

"Do I know you?"


	2. Kiss

_Oh noes! Axel has forgotten who Demyx is! Actually, Axel has amnesia from trying to KILL himself… Whoops!_

_I still own nothing but my own little fantasy… and Naruto Abridged is property of Vegeta3986 (YAY DBZ AND DBZK!) and MasakoX._

The ambulance stopped at a hospital and I was unloaded and put into some random room, and I was on anti-depression pills and I haad bandages over my wrists.

"Do I know you?"

"Axel, you have to know me! I'm Demyx, remember? I have my sitar, dance water dance, c'mon, keep to the beat, remember?"

"Dem? Wh-What happened to me?" I blinked back tears.

"You idiot, you tried to kill yourself! And then you got amnesia and almost bled out! Geez, you are so forgetful!"

"I-I did? I didn't mean to."

"What do you mean you didn't mean to? You cut your wrists for Kingdom Hearts's sake!"

I started crying. Hurt and guilt clouded Dem's eyes.

"Axel, don't do- look, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Demyx hugged me. A sob wracked my body.

"Where is he? WHERE IS AXEL?" A familiar voice shouted.

The brunette burst through the door.

"Xaldin? W-what are you doing here?" I wimpered, shrinking closer to Demyx.

"What the hell were you thinking, Axel? Trying to kill yourself!"

I broke out into fresh sobs and shrank into Dem's hunched form completely, so that all you saw was a tiny, scrunched figure beinng held by Demyx.

"A-Axel…" Demyx cooed, "It's okay, it's only Xaldin, you can relax."

He set me down on the bed. Xaldin stalked out of the room as Sora walked in. The two glared at each other as they passed.

"So, Axe, looks like you're in the hospital again." Sora joked.

I laughed, now completely relaxed.

"Yeah. The doc says it's work-related depression, but we know better. It's all Roxas's fricking fault." I pouted.

Sora laughed.

"Mreheh."

"Now I'm a real boy! I mean a ninja! I mean MREH!" I said, deciding to be really random.

Demyx leaned over and kissed me.

"You're so cute!" He murmured.

Sora got up and left, saying,

"CAKE IS LIES!"

I just stared blankly at Demy before pulling him closer.

"Why don't you try that again?"

Demy actually did kiss me again.


	3. Blood, Spit, and Glue

_Review to find out what the knife's name is! PLEASE?_

_DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. I only own my little fantasy. I don't own I Will Follow you into the Dark or Guardian Angel._

The ipod in my hospital room was playing Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie. Demy had been paying me visits daily since I was admitted. And kissing me. Continually. Which would piss Roxas off. A lot. But whatever.

Demy walked into my room, pulling Roxas behind him. Roxas, who had not come to see me at all. Roxas, who was the reason I was here in the first place.

"What do you want, Roxas?" I spat.

"Nothing, Axel, this douche dragged me here!"

"DEMY IS NOT A DOUCHE! You're the reason I'm here in the first place, dammit! I love Demy, and he, unlike you, doesn't make me want to commit suicide!"

Demy wimpered. I huggled him.

"Get out." I growled at Roxas.

"But-"

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. Here. Now. Roxas." I spat.

Roxas walked out, tears pouring from his eyes. I pulled Demy's chin up and kissed him. Demy then looped his arms around my waist and and carefully kissed me back, not wanting to hurt me. I looped my arms round Dem and pulled him closer to me. All too soon, Marluxia walked in. We pulled ourselves apart and blushed.

"Oh, sorry if I'm interrupting your 'free time', Axel, but it's time to return to work. Now." Marluxia glared at me.

"It's not 'free time', Gayluxia, it's 'I tried to commit suicide and ended up in the hospital time'. Got it memorized?" I sneered.

"I don't care! I want you to come back to work, HomosexAxel!"

"Shuddup, Luxia!" I growled.

"Fine, geez! Why are you so pissy?"

"Dunno, Marluxia, dunno."

Demyx pulled me into a hug.

"I love you!"

"I-love you too, Demyx."

Marluxia left and Demyx strode over to the door and closed it. He then came back to my bed and looped his arms around my neck and resumed what he was doing before Marluxia came in. I held him as close as I could without breaking apart.

_Demy, if only you knew what lengths I would go to for you._

Little did I know that he was thinking the same thing as me. Demy moved his arms to around my waist and I echoed his movements. Dem began to get more passionate, and I wanted to tell him to slow down, but I couldn't. The song changed to Guardian Angel by The red Jumpsuit Apparatus. That's exactly how I felt. We broke apart, and Xigbar burst in, his bow-and-arrow things, pointed straight at Dem.

"Give me Axel, Demyx. Now."

I stood in front of Demy.

"Piss off, Xig. You don't know what you're about to do."

I still couldn't throw my chakrams, my wrists weren't healed enough.

"What can you do, Axel? Judging by the amount of blood seeping through your bandages, you're wrists still haven't healed enough for a fight."

"Don't, Axe, I'll be-"

"Dem, I'll protect you, even if it kills me."

"How cute, Axel."

I summoned my chakrams, not caring how much pain it caused me.

"BURN BABY!"

Blood dripped from my wrists as flames attacked Xigbar.

"You're looking a bit worse for wear, Axel." He taunted.

I threw my chakrams at him from within the circle of flames I had created.

"I'm so sca-" Xigbar fell, defeated, and used his portal to disappear.

"Until next time, Axel."

"COWARD!" I yelled, "STUPID COWARD!"

"Axel, calm down, you're losing a lot of blood from your wrists." Dem said.

The room spun.

"Wha-"

And then everything was black.

I awoke in a brightly lit white room, a different room than before. My eyes whizzed around.

"D-Demyx? Where are you? Demyx!" I called.

No reply.

"Ael, why would you want to go back to that stupid hospital and that stupid life you had before?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Mom?"

"I know how unhappy you've been, Ael, my darling."

"But I promised Demyx I wouldn't leave him alone. I have to go back."

"You love this Demyx, don't you?"

"Y-Yes, mom, which is why I have to go back."

"Oh fine, Ael."

I woke up, I really woke up, in a white room, and Demyx was sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"Axel, thank Kingdom Hearts! I thought I'd lost you!"

"Nope!" I whispered.

A gurney was pushed into the room.

"What is that for?"

I was loaded onto the gurney and taken to the E.R where I was knocked out yet again.

This time, I woke up in my own room, and pain immediately seized my wrist.

"Kingdom Hearts! What did they do?"

"They glued your wrist closed, Axel."

I knew that voice. It was Xigbar's voice.

"Xigbar, swear to Kingdom Hearts if you laid a finger on my Demyx." I growled, standing up.


	4. Scarlet

_Special thanks go to TheFlowerofHell for reviewing! And the name of the knife will be at the bottom in the Author's Note!_

_Diclaimer: Don't own nothing, want to own Kingdom Hearts. But I don't. Sadness._

_Enjoy the emo!_

"Xigbar, swear to Kingdom Hearts if you laid a finger on my Demyx." I growled, standing up.

"What are you gonna do about it if I did?"

"I'm gonna kick your sorry ass, that's what I'm gonna do."

"I hate to tell you this, but Dem's…incapacitated at the moment."

"What did you just say?" I seethed.

"Dem's incapacitated at the moment, Axel, my darling."

"I am not _your_ anything! I belong to Demyx!" I spat.

"But not for much longer."

Xigbar walked over to my and put is handss around my waist, locking them together into an iron grip.

"Let go of me, you creepy, crusty, obnoxious, perverted, idiotic, abominable, beastly, ghastly, vulgar prat! You-"

Xigbar shut me up by…doing something I'd rather not say. I threw a kick to where you should never kick a guy and threw a crying Xigbar out of my room and locked the door.

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. What happened to Dem? What if I can't get out? What if that sex-crazed pervert tries to get in again?_ I instantly switched into panick-mode.

"Don't worry, Axel, darling, I'll be all right." Xigbar said.

I unlocked the door and made sure I broke at least two of Xigbar's ribs with one kick.

"Shut up you Narutard."

All I heard was Saix yelling, "NUMBER EIGHT GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

I jumped the window, teleporting right before I hit the ground, and I was back in the damn hospital.

I walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, miss, but is there a Demyx Nobody checked in here?"

"Yes, he's on the fourth floor, the same room as you were in, Axel. Wait, _Axel?_ Scarlet! Axel's here!"

A young girl, maybe twenty, walked out of the back room. She was wearing black pants, a black and red striped shirt with the _Stupid Mario Bros_ logo on it, had bright red hair, identical to mine, and the tip-top of her ears were pierced.

"Hey." Scarlet, I was guessing, droned.

"Hey. What do you want?"

"I'm supposed to make sure you don't get lost finding Dem. Apparently you guys know each other, or something. I wasn't really paying attention. What? C'mon, Kairi, don't give me that look! You know I really hate it when Riku gives me orders that don't involve fire in any way, shape, or form." She complained.

"Can we go now?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Let's go."

I followed her to Dem's room. Dem looked absolutely terrified. Bandages covered his left arm, his right leg was in one of those elevation things, and, to my extreme rage, his nose was broken.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone. You okay, Dem?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks, Scarlet."

"No problem." Scarlet dismissed the thanks with a wave of her hand and walked out.

"Who did this to you?" I murmured.

"That crusty, old, obnoxious, revolting pervert we call Xigbar."

"Okay, so I've already taken my vengeance."

"What did you do, Axel?"

"I might have broken some ribs, and seriously damaged the way he walks…" I said, mocking thought and making Dem laugh.

"You kicked him in the no-nos? Niiiiicccceeeee Axel."

I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Guess now we're even, Dem."

"Yupyup."

I looked over to see a poster on the wall.

CAKE IS LIES.

_Bullshit. Cake is not lies._ I thought.

Speaking of cake, there was one huge-ass cake that was _scarlet. _I think it was strawberry.

_Awwwwwwww that's soo cute! Mamma mia, here I go again, how can I resist ya? _

_ANYWAY, the knife's name is…_

_Hacker._

_Yay for Hacker! Even I don't even know where that stupid thing went._

_Whatever, by the power vested in me by Kingdom Hearts, I command you to read and review._


	5. Crack!

_Man, I'm really getting this whole an update every day thing going. So, thanks for reading so far. OMFG so on Friday we went on an Edgar Allan Poe field trip, and it gave my friend(who we call Roxas) nightmares. Specifically the Pit and the Pendulum… Meh. And one more thing. Check this out, I've got a window sheet._

_Xemnas: What the fuck is a window sheet?_

_I've rambled long enough, I don't own anything. Not Kingdom Hearts, not Aladdin and the Cave of Cheese Burgers._

_Enjoy!_

"Axel, you're like my big, scary, badass protector. I love you!" Dem muttered.

I laughed.

"I'm not so sure about scary, but thanks! Love you too, Dem." I gestured to the poster on the wall. "Did Roxas get Namine to make that for you?"

"Dunno, Larxene threw it at me."

I put my head in my hands. _What the hell Lax? What the hell._

"Check this out, I've got a window sheet!" Dem pointed at the curtain.

"What the fuck is a window sheet?"

"It's a curtain, stupid!" Dem hugged me.

"Demy, you shouldn't be-" Demyx cut me off.

"Axxeeeeelllll, my nose hurts!"

"I'll go get someone."

"Make sure you get Scarlet, 'kay Axel!" Dem asked.

"Yeah, Demyx. Anything for you." I walked out of the room to get Scarlet and passed Roxas.

"How far along is she?" I inquired.

"How do you know Xion's preggers?" Roxas asked.

"You're heading towards the Fraternity Ward. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"Well, no, I thought you would notice. And she's eight months."

"Have fun being a dad."

"I will!"

"I hope you do."

I walked up to Scarlet,who was guiding a lost Xemnas to Demyx's room.

"No, you idiot! It's this way! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" She was glaring daggers at Xemnas as he wandered off.

"OI! !" I intervened.

"Eh?"

"Kingdom Hearts, you're worthless." Scarlet sighed. "This way, 'Superior' Xemnas."

I walked up behind Scarlet, as she'd started walking, and whispered in her ear.

"Demyx says his nose hurts and to get you for some reason."

She whipped out a sketchbook and drew a really accurate drawing of Demyx with a healed nose.

I walked into Demyx's room and heard a crack from his nose as it healed.

"Whoa."

"I know, right? Scarlet's even better than Namine!"

"You got that right, Dem."

Saix pulled me by my ear out of Demyx's room and back to Castle Oblivion.

"You, eight, are a dumbass."

"Yeah, but I was protecting myself from being raped my Xigbar. Blame me?"

"You broke his ribs! Of course I blame you!"

"HE BROKE DEMYX!" I shouted, breaking free of Saix's grasp and chakramming him with my kingdom chakrams.

_How do you guys like it? And my Kingdom Chakrams are courtesy of my friend, Sora! Thanks!_

_Axel._


	6. The End of It All

**I just posted a 5,000 word chapter to "Raised to Fear". So read it. NOW! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I want to. I was crying as I **_**wrote**_** this chapter. And not because of my fingers hurting from Chappie 7 of my Death Note fic. I was crying from the content of this chapter. The hardest one to write I've ever written. So I hope you don't cry.**

Xigbar walked into my room, a triumphant look on his face.

"What?"

"Axel, you've got a trial in front of the whole Organization later."

"So?"

"So you might die."

I swallowed. _Shit I promised Demyx I wouldn't leave him. Fuck._

"Speaking of which, you've got ten minutes till you're due to get there. I'd get going."

I teleported to the meeting room, where all the trials were held. There used to be like 60 of us, and they all got either killed by a Keyblade Master or they were sentenced to death here. I looked around. Xigbar appeared in his seat. Zexion, Xigbar, Marluxia**(A/N: DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY!)**, Larxene, Vexen, Saix, Roxas, Lexaeus, Luxord, and Xaldin were already in their seats. Everyone but Demyx and Xemnas were present. Dem wouldn't be coming, and Xemnas just got here. I swallowed.

"Axel Scarlet, you are charged with attacking your superiors. How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

Mutters went around the "jury". _Just punishment my ass. Most of these guys have a grudge against me. I'm going to die._

"He pleads guilty."

"So then he is guilty!" Xigbar called out.

"I've got marks!" Saix said.

"Since there is, pardon the pun, an orgy of evidence against you, you are hereby sentenced to death by a keyblade. We will give you one day to get your affairs in order. Court is dismissed."

I fell to my knees. Tears welled up in my eyes. _I promised Demyx…_

I teleported to the hospital where Demyx was and where Scarlet worked.

"Axel, what's wrong?" Scarlet inquired motherly.

"I was tried because I was defending myself and apparently there was enough evidence to support me being guilty and I've been sentenced to death by the keyblade!" I sobbed.

**Scarlet's POV.**

"How long do you have?" I asked.

Axel took a deep breath.

"One day."

"What the fuck! That's not okay! Demyx can't-_You_ can't get-THIS ISN'T FAIR!" I screeched.

"Scarlet, I'm going to die, okay? Don't snap on me now." Axel sneered.

"No, I'll snap on you when you're DEAD. Because that makes me feel better! If you want to break the news to Demyx now, I suggest you do!" I yelled.

Axel winced and I started sobbing.

**Axel's POV.**

I walked away from a sobbing Scarlet and went to Demyx's room.

"Demyx?"

"Axel, what's wrong? Why is Scarlet crying?"

"I was tried because I was defending myself and apparently there was enough evidence to support me being guilty and I've been sentenced to death by the keyblade!" I cried.

"A-Axel, you've been sentenced to _death_! This can't be happening, this is a dream. I refuse to-"

"It's happening, and I've got one day to live."

"Axe, how can Xemnas sentence you to death!"

"He's SUPERIOR, he can do whatever the hell he wants!"

I fell asleep at Demyx's side.

**TIME JUMP: THE NEXT DAY.**

"Axel, wake up." Zexion shook me gently.

"Ngh, what?"

"It's time"

"Zexion, do me a favor, okay?"

"What?"

"Tell Demyx I love him."

"Yeah, Axel. I'll tell him."

Zexion led me through the corridors of Darkness to the World That Never Was, where I was supposed to die.

"Axel, I'm so sorry." Roxas said, swinging his Oathkeeper over his shoulder.

"Whatever."

"You don't have to act brave, Axel. You're about to die."

"Don't remind me."

Tears stung in my eyes as Roxas readied his keyblade. Lexaeus and Xaldin held me still. There was no need to, really. I was numb.

"_Axel, what do you think is going to happen to you?" Roxas asked._

"_Dunno. I'm probably going to get killed."_

"_Why would Xemnas kill you?"_

"_I'm involved in a plot to take over the Organization. He's probably going to."_

"_I guess, but what will happen to me?"_

"_Whatever happens, happens."_

I was having flashbacks. Great.

"_Demyx, I love you."_

"_Love you too Axel. Don't leave me, 'kay?"_

"_Okay. I promise. Got it memorized?"_

"_Yeah, I do." Demyx laughed._

How I would miss the nocturne.

"_Axel?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_If I neglected you, what would you do?"_

"_I'd probably want to kill myself. Apart from Demyx, you're the only one that doesn't hate me."_

"_Axel! You can't kill yourself!" Roxas looked at me apologetically._

_That was when I knew he was going to leave me._

Roxas left me. And I tried to kill myself. Now I wish I had succeeded. I'm such a coward.

_"Axel, don't do this! AXEL!" Demyx was crying._

_"Dem? W-What happened to-" I fell into the darkness._

_Demyx shook me, tied a cloth around my wrist, and called an ambulance._

_"Axel, you have to wake up! You can't leave me alone! You promised!"_

_My eyelids fluttered open._

_"I'm not leaving you alone, Dem. I'm just…so tired…" I fell back into the shadows._

I was so weak.

"_Why did you do this to yourself, Axel?"_

_It was the first time I cut myself. Demyx was bandaging my wrists._

"_Roxas left me, Dem. I've lost everything."_

"_That's not true, Axel, you still have me."_

I was so desperate for being needed.

_Ael, honey, wake up. It's time for school."_

_School. Ugh._

"_Mom, five more minutes." I had pleaded._

"_No, Ael. Wake up!"_

_I had woken up and glared at my own mother. I had then felt ashamed of myself._

"_Sorry, mom."_

How lazy I must have sounded.

_"Mreheh."_

_"Now I'm a real boy! I mean a ninja! I mean MREH!" I said, deciding to be really random._

_Demyx leaned over and kissed me._

_"You're so cute!" He murmured._

_Sora got up and left, saying,_

_"CAKE IS LIES!"_

_I just stared blankly at Demy before pulling him closer._

_"Why don't you try that again?"_

_Demy actually did kiss me again._

I am so pathetic.

_Demy walked into my room, pulling Roxas behind him. Roxas, who had not come to see me at all. Roxas, who was the reason I was here in the first place._

_"What do you want, Roxas?" I spat. _

_"Nothing, Axel, this douche dragged me here!"_

_"DEMY IS NOT A DOUCHE! You're the reason I'm here in the first place, dammit! I love Demy, and he, unlike you, doesn't make me want to commit suicide!"_

_Demy wimpered. I huggled him._

_"Get out." I growled at Roxas._

_"But-"_

_"Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. Here. Now. Roxas." I spat._

_Roxas walked out, tears pouring from his eyes. I pulled Demy's chin up and kissed him. Demy then looped his arms around my waist and and carefully kissed me back, not wanting to hurt me. I looped my arms round Dem and pulled him closer to me. All too soon, Marluxia walked in. We pulled ourselves apart and blushed._

But I was in love. Doesn't that mean something?

_Marluxia left and Demyx strode over to the door and closed it. He then came back to my bed and looped his arms around my neck and resumed what he was doing before Marluxia came in. I held him as close as I could without breaking apart._

_Demy, if only you knew what lengths I would go to for you._

_Little did I know that he was thinking the same thing as me. Demy moved his arms to around my waist and I echoed his movements. Dem began to get more passionate, and I wanted to tell him to slow down, but I couldn't. The song changed to Guardian Angel by The red Jumpsuit Apparatus. That's exactly how I felt. We broke apart, and Xigbar burst in, his bow-and-arrow things, pointed straight at Dem._

I wanted to protect Demyx. All I ended up doing was hurting him.

_"Give me Axel, Demyx. Now."_

_I stood in front of Demy._

_"Piss off, Xig. You don't know what you're about to do."_

_I still couldn't throw my chakrams, my wrists weren't healed enough._

_"What can you do, Axel? Judging by the amount of blood seeping through your bandages, you're wrists still haven't healed enough for a fight."_

_"Don't, Axe, I'll be-"_

_"Dem, I'll protect you, even if it kills me."_

_"How cute, Axel."_

_I summoned my chakrams, not caring how much pain it caused me._

_"BURN BABY!"_

_Blood dripped from my wrists as flames attacked Xigbar._

_"You're looking a bit worse for wear, Axel." He taunted._

_I threw my chakrams at him from within the circle of flames I had created._

_"I'm so sca-" Xigbar fell, defeated, and used his portal to disappear._

_"Until next time, Axel."_

_"COWARD!" I yelled, "STUPID COWARD!"_

_"Axel, calm down, you're losing a lot of blood from your wrists." Dem said._

_The room spun._

_"Wha-"_

_And then everything was black._

_I awoke in a brightly lit white room, a different room than before. My eyes whizzed around._

_"D-Demyx? Where are you? Demyx!" I called._

_No reply._

_"Ael, why would you want to go back to that stupid hospital and that stupid life you had before?" I heard a familiar voice._

_"Mom?"_

_"I know how unhappy you've been, Ael, my darling."_

_"But I promised Demyx I wouldn't leave him alone. I have to go back."_

_"You love this Demyx, don't you?"_

_"Y-Yes, mom, which is why I have to go back."_

_"Oh fine, Ael."_

_I woke up, I really woke up, in a white room, and Demyx was sitting in a chair next to my bed._

_"Axel, thank Kingdom Hearts! I thought I'd lost you!"_

_"Nope!" I whispered._

_A gurney was pushed into the room._

_"What is that for?"_

_I was loaded onto the gurney and taken to the E.R where I was knocked out yet again._

_This time, I woke up in my own room, and pain immediately seized my wrist._

_"Kingdom Hearts! What did they do?"_

_"They glued your wrist closed, Axel."_

_I knew that voice. It was Xigbar's voice._

_"Xigbar, swear to Kingdom Hearts if you laid a finger on my Demyx." I growled, standing up._

_"What are you gonna do about it if I did?"_

_"I'm gonna kick your sorry ass, that's what I'm gonna do."_

_"I hate to tell you this, but Dem's…incapacitated at the moment."_

_"What did you just say?" I seethed._

_"Dem's incapacitated at the moment, Axel, my darling."_

_"I am not__your__anything! I belong to Demyx!" I spat._

_"But not for much longer."_

_Xigbar walked over to my and put is handss around my waist, locking them together into an iron grip._

_"Let go of me, you creepy, crusty, obnoxious, perverted, idiotic, abominable, beastly, ghastly, vulgar prat! You-"_

_Xigbar shut me up by…doing something I'd rather not say. I threw a kick to where you should never kick a guy and threw a crying Xigbar out of my room and locked the door._

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. What happened to Dem? What if I can't get out? What if that sex-crazed pervert tries to get in again?__I instantly switched into panick-mode._

_"Don't worry, Axel, darling, I'll be all right." Xigbar said._

_I unlocked the door and made sure I broke at least two of Xigbar's ribs with one kick._

_"Shut up you Narutard."_

_All I heard was Saix yelling, "NUMBER EIGHT GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"_

I really am a monster.

Roxas thrust the keyblade forward, straight into my chest. I was dying.

_"Excuse me, miss, but is there a Demyx Nobody checked in here?"_

_"Yes, he's on the fourth floor, the same room as you were in, Axel. Wait,__Axel?__Scarlet! Axel's here!"_

_A young girl, maybe twenty, walked out of the back room. She was wearing black pants, a black and red striped shirt with the__Stupid Mario Bros__logo on it, had bright red hair, identical to mine, and the tip-top of her ears were pierced._

_"Hey." Scarlet, I was guessing, droned._

_"Hey. What do you want?"_

_"I'm supposed to make sure you don't get lost finding Dem. Apparently you guys know each other, or something. I wasn't really paying attention. What? C'mon, Kairi, don't give me that look! You know I really hate it when Riku gives me orders that don't involve fire in any way, shape, or form." She complained._

_"Can we go now?"_

_"What? Oh, yeah. Let's go."_

_I followed her to Dem's room. Dem looked absolutely terrified. Bandages covered his left arm, his right leg was in one of those elevation things, and, to my extreme rage, his nose was broken._

_"I'm gonna leave you two alone. You okay, Dem?"_

_"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks, Scarlet."_

_"No problem." Scarlet dismissed the thanks with a wave of her hand and walked out._

_"Who did this to you?" I murmured._

_"That crusty, old, obnoxious, revolting pervert we call Xigbar."_

_"Okay, so I've already taken my vengeance."_

_"What did you do, Axel?"_

_"I might have broken some ribs, and seriously damaged the way he walks…" I said, mocking thought and making Dem laugh._

_"You kicked him in the no-nos? Niiiiicccceeeee Axel."_

_I kissed him lightly on the cheek._

_"Guess now we're even, Dem."_

_"Yupyup."_

_I looked over to see a poster on the wall._

_CAKE IS LIES._

_Bullshit. Cake is not lies.__I thought._

_Speaking of cake, there was one huge-ass cake that was__scarlet.__I think it was strawberry._

I fell into darkness. But then again, wasn't I already darkness? I fell into nothing. It was bliss.

**How did you like the story? I decided to chock the end full of flashbacks, sorry. But seriously, review and check out some of my other stories.**

**I was crying when I wrote this chapter.**

**I'm not heartless, but please review and try "Raised to Fear" or something.**


	7. The Beginning Again?

**Moi: I'm baackkkk and with the sequel! First song: My Immortal by Evanescence**

**Axel: INSANE!**

**Demyx: Axel! **glomp****

**Moi: I dun own Kingdom Hearts. At all. And whoever gets the names unscrambled correctly gets a virtual cookie and a virtual hug! Also maybe an OC. Depending how I feel.**

**Axel's POV.**

_Drifting isn't so bad. It gives you time to think._

"_Hey, Axel!"_

"_Oh, hey Serxis. What's up?"_

"_Not much. Can't say I'm glad to see you here, though."_

"_Can't say I'm glad to be here."_

"_You know, you can go back."_

"_I can?"_

"_You still have time."_

"_So, I can go back to Demyx?"_

"_If you can get back there in twenty darkness hours, or thirty normal hours."_

"_I probably can."_

"_Great. There's the key, you have to walk it."_

_I turned to see a huge key and sighed. I started walking._

**Demyx's POV.**

"But Axel can't be dead!"

"Dem, I know you're upset, but calm down!" Sora said, pinning my shoulders down so that I didn't attack people.

"BUT IT WAS YOUR NOBODY!"

"If I had control over Roxas, do you think I would have let him go out with Xion!"

"Uhhhh."

"My point exactly. So calm down!"

I went numb. _No._ I thought. _Axel can't be dead! It's not effing possible!_

A young girl sauntered into the room.

"Lali, what do you want?" Sora asked.

Lali was kind of my personal nurse. Just there to make sure I don't kill myself, you know.

"Dem, hon, CALM THE FACK DOWN!" She started out sweetly.

**Axel's POV.**

_Halfway through this facking key and already I'm running low on steam. Serxis never said it'd be this hard._

"_Axel?"_

"_Ixizz? When was the last time I saw you?"_

"_About an hour ago."_

"_Ixizz, what happened? You disappeared!"_

"_Xemmy ordered Xiggy to kill me. And so here I am. Granxede, Lornexi, and Alixante are here too."_

"_Hey!" A cheery voice said, suddenly appearing on my back._

"_Hey Alixante. Granxede, Lornexi."_

"_Axel." They chorused._

"_So why are all of the happy members still on this stupid key?"_

"_We had to wait for a fifth member to catch up with us on this 'stupid key'. But me and Granxede aren't coming with you guys." Lornexi droned._

"_Yeah! After Oxze, Axistunx, and Grixbrext left, we kinda were depleted and couldn't keep going. They ran ahead and should be back by now…" Granxede muttered._

_Alixante, being only two and a half feet, sat on my shoulder and I laughed. She looked about six or seven, but she was like, fifteen. She's older than Roxas. Oxze is her twin sister, Axistunx is fourteen, and Grixbrext is sixteen._

"_Like old times, Alix, old pal."_

"_Yep!" She laughed._

"_We should get going, bubbles."_

"_Okie, match!"_

_They were our pet names for each other. She was my bubbles and I was her match. Oxze, Axistunx, and Grixbrext materialized next to Ixizz._

"_News?"_

"_It's not open. We can't get through!"_

**Alixante's POV.**

So, we're not going home,_I thought._ Awwww I won't get to see Cid until we do!

_I hopped off of Axel's shoulders in time to see Ixizz look at me._

"_Alixante? U there?" Ixizz said, waving a hand in front of my face._

"_Huh? What?"_

"_She's probably thinking about her beloved Cid." Axis rolled his eyes._

"_Clog it, Axistunx. I know you want to see your beloved Xigbar, but keep your bile in your stomach!" Axel snapped._

"_Hey, hey, hey, calm down! It's okay, guys." Ixizz and I chorused, stepping between the two as Axel summoned his chakrams and Asixtunx summoned his nethersabers._

"_Move, Bubbles. Now." Axel growled._

"_Not until you calm down, Match."_

"_Well I'm not going to calm down until the moron over there," He gestured towards Axis, "apologizes!"_

_I summoned my viola and Axel paled._

"_You wouldn't."_

_I pulled myself into playing position._

"_I sure as kingdom hearts would."_

_Both guilty parties relinquished their weapons and I let my viola return to drops of water. I watched as they seeped into the ground._

"_How do we get out?" I turned and asked Oxze._

"_No idea. The DarkDoor is closed, so what can we do?"_

"_I dunno. Ixizz, you got any ideas?"_

"_We could try to get someone's attention."_

"_Who would be waiting for us on the other side of the DarkDoor?" Oxze asked._

"_I dunno."_

"_I asked Riku to wait for me outside the DarkDoor." Grixbrext whispered._

"_We can get Riku to open the door!"_

"_Let's go."_

_We started running for the door. When we got there, I started pounding on the door._

"_RIKU! RIKU PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO OPEN THIS DOOR! WE ONLY HAVE THREE MORE HOURS!"_

_Silence._

"_RIKU!" I wailed, starting to lose hope._

"_He's not coming, Bubbles."_

"_N-No, he h-has t-to c-come! W-We won't b-be able t-to l-leave if he d-doesn't!"I ran towards Match, crying._

"_Shhhh, Bubbles. There's no need to cry. Wait, aren't we nobodies? We can't cry."_

"_Dead ones can." A voice said through the open door._

"_R-Riku?"_

"_So you're saying once we get back, we can't have emotions?"_

"_Not at all. Nobodies who make it on the key gain the emotional piece of their hearts. The only difference is that you can feel. You're not sombodies."_

"_Can we just leave?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Axel picked me up and carried me out._

**Moi: What'd you guys think? How was it?**


	8. A surprise Ship

**Moi: This one's Lithium, also by Evanescence. And for you who read "Raised To Fear", I ain't posting that chapter until I get TWO more reviews. Thanks.**

**Axel: She's freakin serious. Matt's really depressed because of the fact that she's posted like, four chapters, and no one but her has reviewed. C'mon, guys! Help her!**

**Moi: Awwww Axel does have a heart! Go Axel!**

**Bubbles: Do I have a heart?**

**Moi: Yeah, sweetie! You got a heart, too!**

**Bubbles: Yay!**

**Moi: I don't own Kingdom Hearts… Don't rub it in.**

**Bubbles's(Alixante's) POV.**

Going back from the netherdarkness was like being compressed into a waffle and spat out again. I felt shorter than usual, and match seemed to be a gazillion sizes bigger. I looked around to find Riku gone, and our group in a big body of water.

"Match, where are we?" I asked, looking around at the water.

"Atlantica, where uhh Ariel lives." Match replied.

I crinkled my nose and looked at the ocean floor. I saw an aqua tail and fins under me.

"What is going on?"

"It'll change our forms to fit where we are." Axistunx mumbled. "Honestly, can you not remember anything?"

"Well excuse me!" I snapped. "Being _dead_ for longer than you were, it swizzled my brain!"

Axel wheeled me around to face him, grabbing my shoulders in a death grip.

"Alixante!"

"MATCH IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN, I AM GOING TO MAKE A WHIRLPOOL SO BIG IT SWALLOWS YOU UP!" I yelled.

He let go of my arms and I zipped off in a whirl of bubbles.

"BUBBLES!" He yelled, making to chase after me.

**Axel's POV.**

_I hate this. She's like Demyx, in control of water. And we have to get out of this world WITHOUT using the Organization method, or we can't leave. How to get out of here?_

"BUBBLES!" I called out after her.

"WHAT?" She wheeled around, a current hitting the rest of us and throwing us backwards.

"COME BACK HERE!"

Oxze carefully swam up to bubbles, not wanting to DIE, and whispered something into her ear.

"But Oxze-chan, I don't wanna!"

"Oh come on, Xante. You know you can."

"Oh fine. Give me an hour and some supplies."

Oxze swam away and returned a few minutes later with some iron, some nails, and some dark thing that I assumed she'd made out of her inner darkness. I control fire, bubbles controls water, Oxze controls darkness, Grixbrext controls ice, and Axistunx controls air pressure.

Alixante took the materials from Oxze and set them on the ocean floor, working furiously to create a ship. She maneuvered the water around her so that she was inside of an air bubble by singing**(A/N: Alixante's powers are inspired by Demy-kinz, so she's also melodious. But she's the Musical Dreamer, not the Melodious Nocturne.****Dun kill meh.)**.

"What's she doin in tha' air bubble?" Grixbrext asked.

"If she builds it in water, the ship will be full of it and we won't be able to leave." Axistunx snapped. "Honestly, how stupid are you?"

"Piss off Axistunx!"

I quickly stood-or is it hovered?- between the two of them. Alixante sang the last note and climbed into the ship, reverting to her original form.

"You guys coming or not?"

She. Had. Built. The. Coolist. Ship. EVER.

It was black, with red flames licking the sides, only to be totally wiped out by a splash of blue at the tip. We swam into the ship and reverted back to our original forms.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" I said, taking in the black interior. It was sleek.

"Thanks. Don't. Break. It. Or. I. Will. Kill. You." She chirped.

She sat down at the controls, cracked her fingers, and took off.

"You sure you know how to fly this thing?"

"'Course. I made it, remember? And anyway, we're headed to Radient Gardens. Cid's gonna help me fix 'er up so that she'll actually be able to defend herself." Bubbles said, almost _lovingly_.

"Uhhh okay…" I said, unsure as to how to respond to that.

We landed a few minutes later, Alixante being more careful than necessary so that she didn't scratch the ship. At all.

"WHAT THE HELL?" We heard someone familiar shout.

**Alixante's POV.**

"CID!" I yelled, hugging him.

"Hey there, kiddo!"

"Check out the ship! The Sleekwind level one!" I said, almost squealing.

"I've never seen this model before…"

"I built her myself! I promise!"

"Well, she certainly could use a defense mechanism, Alix."

"I know, but we were in Atlantica, so we had limited supplies. Do you expect me to make a defense mechanism for a _ship_ out of _water_? It'd burn right off when we take off! Having a water-based defense system is like suicide."

"Let's get to work, then. I have some spare parts, so we might be able to pull something together."

"!"

We spent the next four hours perfecting and installing a lazer-based, bullet-firing, missile-launching, kickass defense system. It was AWESOME working with Cid again.

I loved it.

But as always, good times must end.

**Axel's POV.**

"They've been working on the damn ship for hours. How long can they work on a SHIP for?" I asked, bored and exasperated.

Alixante skipped out, pulling Cid behind her.

"It's done!" She sang.

Bubbles filled the air and she gazed at them, watching them burst in excitement.

"Alix! Are you and Cid going show us the dang ship or am I going to have to find it myself?" Grixbrext said.

"Grixbrext, chillax. You _just_ got back and already your tense." Ixizz said smoothly.

"Look, I want to get back to my Zexion-kun, okay?"

"Psh, you would love the emo." Alix laughed.

"Piss off!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" I snapped.

"Look, Xemnas wins. He marries Xigbar. They live happily ever after. There really isn't any way to move on from this point." Ixizz was gloomy.

"History is nothing more than what the losers settle for, remember?" I laughed.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to beat _Xemnas?_"

"Who said it's just _us_ who hate Xemmy? We could get help from Marluxia's faction."

I gave her the "look".

"I know you hate her, but relaaxxxx."

"Her?"

"I still refuse to believe that Marluxia's a man." Bubbles said, _with a straight face._

"Let's go, we should still have time…"

**Moi: DONE!**

**Axel: Uhhhhhh okay…**

**Moi: REVIEW!**


	9. That Bastard

**Author's note:**

**Yeah sorry really depressed so if this chapter is really depressing, don't kill me. Enjoy the chapter and be glad I'm actually updating for freaking once. And I'm also sick, so yeah. Don't shoot, and please don't throw life threatening objects, or I will barf on you. Thanks.**

**Matti-kinz.**

**Alix's POV.**

"Axel, I thought you were killed!" Marluxia exclaimed as we touched down in between two of his gardens.

"Yeah, well. I guess that the people up there just ain't ready for me yet. Gotta get all the flammables out, y'know?"

"Yeah. Who're these guys?"

"This is Alixante, Grixbrext, Ixizz, Axistunx, and Oxze."

"I know them, but who's the like twenty year old chick who just touched down near my roses?"

"Her? I don't know."

The girl walked over.

"Hey." She droned.

"Who're you?"

"Maxy."

"Hey, Maxy. What's up?"

"Not much, just almost crash-landed into your roses, sorry!"

"Nah it's no problem. As long as you didn't hit my babies." Marluxia replied.

"Maxy! Report in on your Neverland mission!" Saix called.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH SHUT UP SAIX!"

"Niicceeee job, Maxy. I think you're gonna fit in here."

"How many are there left in this Organization?"

"Thirteen. Why?"

"Whoa! What happened to everyone, Marly?"

"Killed. Or just disappeared. Either one. Kinda like you, Max."

"Oh."

"Max!" We heard a coarse, old-guy's voice call.

"Oh hey Xig!" She waved to Xigbar.

"Where were you?"

"Neverland."

"Why didn't you take me?"

"Mansex told me not to."

"Meh. Speaking of Mansex."

**Maxy's point of view.**

Xemnas approached us.

"Hey, Xemnas! What rank are you now? Three?"

"I'm superior."

"Oh. Then that makes Xigbar number two."

"Which then makes you ranked number three."

"Geez, did you kill Serxpoaina?" **{A/N: Serxpoaina is just nonsense that I made up on the spot.}**

"Yeah, which then demoted Xaldin and promoted me and Xigbar. But now you're here and Xaldin's just been demoted again. Organization 13 again. Number eight! I thought you were dead!"

"Superior, did I ever tell you how much you look like your old self? It's quite strange." I said, leading him with Xigbar down the isle of roses.

"How is number eight alive?"

"Uh well you know the 'key of light' that I told you about?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya just walk down it when you die, then POOF! You're alive again."

"Oh joy, now we have to deal with another pyro." Xigbar growled.

"Shut up, Xig." Axel laughed.

"Be nicer to your superiors, eight!" Xemnas snapped.

"Xemmy, chillax."

"You too!"

"Oh you think this is mean? You haven't _seen_ mean."

"Touchѐ."

Xemnas whispered something in Xigbar's ear and they both walked back to the castle. _What is wrong with this place?_

"Absolutely everything." Grixbrext said.

"You can read minds? Stay the fuck out of my head."

"Nice, Max." Dem laughed.

Marluxia whispered in my ear.

"Your report on Neverland?"

"Shizzit! You're right! Gotta go!" I said, running after Xemnas. "XEMNAS! WAIT UP!"

He turned around.

"I've got a report on neverland?"

**Axel's POV.**

Marluxia summoned his scythe.

"I couldn't kill you with Maxy here, now could I? She'd have killed me."

Marluxia killed Grixbrext, Alixante, Axistunx, and Oxze in one fell swoop. He turned on his heel and left.

"It's Organization 13 again, Axel. Don't screw it up."

I stared after him.

"BUBBLES!" Demyx cried.

"Dem, she's dead."

"B-Bubbles…"

I hugged Demyx reassuringly.

"That bastard."


	10. That Bastard Gets what He Deserves

**Time for Marly to get what's coming to him.**

**-Axel.**

**Maxy's POV.**

I whipped around. Demyx was crying. I glared at Xemnas.

"What did you do?" I seethed.

"_I_ didn't do anything."

I turned to look at Marluxia.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"I simply put things back to the way they were. I merely wanted everything back to normal."

I grabbed Marluxia by the front of his coat and threw him all the way onto his precious flowerbeds. He glared at me as if saying, 'I am going to kill you for what you did to my pretties!'. I laughed in an insane manner. Throwing several sharp blades at him, I began to step towards the crushed flowerbeds and the man cowering on them. He deflected them and I laughed again.

"What's so funny?"

"I've wanted to witness you die for years. It's what kept me going in Never Never Land. Axel told me that it was a great motive to keep living."

"That's a bit sadistic." Xemnas remarked from behind me.

"Don't say that like you haven't thought the same thing about all of us, Superior." I smirked.

"Didn't you piss off the wrong gypsies or something and get yourself cursed? Don't you pass that whole, 'I can't die' side effects onto people who try to save your life?"

"Humph! Like you'd know how it feels!"

"Shut up."

I put my hand on Marly's forehead, the hidden blade protruding into his skull.

"Bye bye, Marluxia." I laughed.

"Thanks, Max."

"No problem. That bastard deserved it." I glared at the darkening figure lying on the grass.

"Larxene'll be livid when she finds out."

"Whatever. Same old, same old. Let's just move on with our lives."

"Yep."

We went inside of the buildings in Castle Oblivion and just sat around, watching TV and drinking Pepsi.


End file.
